


Spain x England

by Uniquedonutsuits



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Appologize Greatly, I cant finish it, I wish i could go back in time and punch my younger self, JFC, JFC I HATE MY YOUNGER SELF, Little edit from real thing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mafia AU, Meaning S.E.X, No Beta, Somewhat!, Spain had a one time thing with Romano, This was like my first roleplay, back in like 2014, it is so old, now for the real tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniquedonutsuits/pseuds/Uniquedonutsuits
Summary: So... i am very very sorry.This was the starting of itAntonio leaned against a wall, fedora hat pulled down enough to hide his eyes as he stared down at his shoes. The Spaniard was supposed to be picking something up for his boss but he had no idea what it was. All he had been told was that he was supposed to meet someone here. He was a bit uneasy being out in the open like this because he was a member of a mafia group and was a wanted man for that. At any time a rival member could show up or even an undercover cop. Even now this could all be a trap so he took precautions to conceal two guns and a knife in case it was."Hello" the man says walking out of the shadows "no one should be out this late”





	1. Part 1 of this hell

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY. This took like 2 hours to break into paragraphs

Antonio leaned against a wall, fedora hat pulled down enough to hide his eyes as he stared down at his shoes. The Spaniard was supposed to be picking something up for his boss but he had no idea what it was. All he had been told was that he was supposed to meet someone here. He was a bit uneasy being out in the open like this because he was a member of a mafia group and was a wanted man for that. At any time a rival member could show up or even an undercover cop. Even now this could all be a trap so he took precautions to conceal two guns and a knife in case it was.

"Hello" the man says walking out of the shadows "no one should be out this late”

Antonio looked up in slight confusion, “Que?" He didn't know who this guy was and narrowed his eyes. "So? You can't tell others what they can and can't do."

The man laughs “are you so sure?"

"Si?" Antonio felt a bit unsure now but tried to hide it. Who was this guy? "Just leave me alone." he Smirks “why should I~ it’s not like you can kill me"

"Because....Mérida! Fine then I'll go!" The Spaniard didn't know what this guy’s problem was but he just wanted to get what he needed and leave. Walking in the opposite direction of the guy, he just went around the corner as he needed to stay near the area.

The guy laughs “do you know who I am right?”

Annoyed, he turned to him with a shake of his head. "No. Should I know who you are?"

He smiles "come here and take a closer look"

Confused, Antonio hesitated before slowly walking closer. "Por Que? What is this supposed to accomplish?"

He smiles genially “because you can’t see me can you?"

"Que? Are you high on some drugs?" Antonio asked as he stopped and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

He laughs an English laugh "i would never be on drugs"

"Well what do you want? I'm sort of busy and waiting for someone." He replied in exasperation.

"Who are you waiting for, Antonio?" he asks smirking

"How do you know my name?" The brunette took a step back. "That is none of your concern.”

“You don’t recognize me?" he says "that hurts, after all we did fight a lot when we were kids"

"Que?" Antonio was more confused now. Moving closer, he tried to see him better. "Arturo?"

"I guess you do remember me" he says smiling

“Why are you here? I should have known it was you. You still have large eyebrows." Antonio couldn't believe those things had actually gotten bigger.

He gets irritated "hey that’s not really nice! And anyways... i need for you to turn yourself in" he says sadly.

Stiffening, his hand slowly moved toward the gun hidden at his side. "No! I am not doing that! Usted es muy loco!"

he sighs “you know i don’t know Spanish you Wanker!" he grabs something in his pocket

"Don't call me a wanker!" Antonio quickly pulled his gun out of his pocket and aimed it at him. "I suggest you leave now. I don't want to shoot you but I will if I have to."

He pulls out what he had in his pocket. It’s a gun “i don’t want to ether but.." he looks down " you need to turn yourself in"

Antonio didn't like where this is going and kept his gun aimed. "Por Que? Why do I need to turn myself in? Do you really think I'll just walk in and tell them that I am turning myself in?"

Arthur looks down sadly "i don’t want you to get hurt"

"I'm not going to jail! Why do you care what happens to me?" The Spaniard began to back away slowly, not wanting to get shot or taken to the police.

Arthur looks at him, with tear in his eyes "because you, idiot your my friend, and i care greatly about you" he says

"I won't survive in jail! Do you know what they will do to someone like me? I'll most likely get hurt!" Antonio shook his head. "This is a waste of time so you may as well just leave and give up."

Arthur looks at him and sighs" how about i cover for you?"

Antonio slightly lowered his weapon in confusion. "Arturo it would be best if you not get involved in this. Just forget about me and move on with your life. I know what dangers await me with this job."

"I will never forget about you, and plus didn’t you hear about the English mafia?” Arthur says

Antonio shook his head, “No. Lovi doesn't really share that much information with me... are you with them?"

Arthur smiles “well you could say that, if you mean by with them you mean running it then yes"

Green eyes widening, Antonio stared at him for a moment. "Que? You are running it? Then why the hell are you telling me to turn myself in?"

Arthur smiles “i never said to the police did i? ~"

Tensing up, Antonio wasn't able to reply as a lump had formed in his throat. Without warning, he spun on his heel and took off running. He needed to get to his car and get out of here.

Arthur chases after him “hey!! Come back here"

"Alto! I am getting away from you!" Antonio growled out as he kept running. Grabbing a pole to make a sharp turn, he darted down an alley.

Arthur runs faster and follows him "wait up!"

he yells "No!" Antonio saw his car and pushed himself to run as fast as he could. Panting loudly, he reached it and quickly stuck the key in the lock. Undoing it, he opened the door to hopefully get away from the Brit.

Arthur runs but couldn’t catch up to him, he ended up falling face first on the ground “come back please" he says

"No! If my boss found out I was talking to the boss of a rival mob he would kill me!" Antonio quickly locked the doors just to be safe.

"Didn’t your boss tell you why you were at that alley?" he says getting up "To pick something up....don't tell me it's from you?" He frowned at him. "How can I trust you? I'm a wanted person and the other mafias take any chance to kidnap a rival member and use them against their boss."

Arthur stumbles getting up "yes it was" he says "the item was going to unite my mafia and your bosses"

Antonio slowly unlocked the door and got out. "I don't want any trouble...I just need to complete this mission and go see my boss."

Arthur smiles and looks at him "okay don’t worry i won’t, just could you take me somewhere first?”

"Fine. Get in the car." Antonio said with a sigh. He just wanted to get this over with and get paid. "Why do things seem to go wrong when you are involved?"

Arthur Laughs and gets into the car "it’s because I’m trouble"

"I've noticed." Antonio got into the driver’s seat and started the car. "Where do you need me to take you?"

"To my house if it’s okay" Arthur says. "Si that is fine. What's the address again?" It had been a long time since Antonio had been to the other's house.

Arthur gives him the address and buckles himself in.


	2. Part 2 Of this hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys actualy read this?   
> Goodness.

Antonio drove towards the place and soon pulled to a stop. "Okay here we are." He let out a low whistle when he saw the place. "Not bad."

Arthur smiles "well duh i am a mafia leader" he says cockily "now all i need to do I’ll get the item from my bedroom "

Okay and then I can go back to my boss." Antonio gave a nod of his head. He got out of the car and stretched. "I'll come with you so you don't have to come all the way back to the  
car to give it to me."

Arthur smiles "okay then just follow me" he gets out of the car and starts walking he unlocks his house and enters it "its upstairs"

Antonio easily followed him, pushing his hands in his pockets. "So what am I supposed to be picking up?" He asked as he climbed the stairs.

Arthur smiles “it’s a key" he states

"A key? A key to what?" He asked in confusion. What did Lovino need with a key?

"The key is to the largest bank here" Arthur says opening his bedroom door "but the Russians also have control of it" 

"Mérida! How did you get a key to that?" Antonio said as he walked into the bedroom. "So that's why you are giving it to my boss? Because the crazy Russian's run it?"

"well thats one reason" he states

"i don’t give thing away for free you see,also i got it off one of the lackeys when they were drunk" 

"Then what’s the other reason you are giving it to my boss?" Antonio asked. "I still would not try to steal from them. That one guy, Ivan, is nuts. He uses a rusty pipe as a weapon." 

"The other reason is because he is trading me you" Arthur says "don’t worry about that it’s was easy" Arthur sits down "Ivan needs to be taken down a notch"

"How could he just trade me like that? And for a key!" Antonio was rather shocked to hear that and a bit annoyed. He knew Lovino didn't really like him but he was worth more than a key. "I'm not going near the guy. Good luck with that."

Arthur smirks "I’m not letting you near him ether, and it’s because with this he can gain Ivan`s territory" Arthur looks at him "but i said no anyways he can have it for free" 

Antonio rubbed his forehead, “I’m getting a headache from all of this. I just want to go home and have a siesta. So you said no to the trading me to you for the key?" 

Arthur laughs "wow now you finally get it?" 

"Don't laugh at me!" Antonio said as his face flushed in embarrassment.

"But its funny" he says "wow look your blushing~"

"Callate la boca!" He used his hands to cover his cheeks as he pouted. "Just give me the key so I can leave..."

He stops laughing and becomes a little more serious “no..." he states, he starts coming closer "i need to do something before you leave"

Confused by the sudden change in attitude, he let his hands fall to his sides as his blush faded. "What do I need to do?" 

Arthur hugs him "i need to tell you something" he says.

Antonio didn't know why the other was hugging him but let it go. "Then tell me so I can get out of here." 

Arthur lets go and looks at him "i don’t know if I’m saying this right but um Te amo.." he says looking down with a blush on his face 

Staring wide eyed, Antonio had a hard time comprehending what was just said. "You must have said it wrong because you just said 'I love you'."

Arthur sadly smiles "i guess i said it right then" he says.

Mouth opening in a small "o" shape, heat rushed to his cheeks as he blushed darkly. "Well I can't say it back but...I do like you. But I don't know about love just yet."

Arthur looks at him "oh i s-see" he says looking down now "well then thats a start" tear are starting to form but he wipes them away" I’ll go get the key" He says turning away to get the key 

Antonio let out a sigh and grabbed the other's arm before he could walk away. "Uno momento." Spinning him around, he pulled him into a quick kiss.

Arthur`s eyes widen "d-did you just k-kiss me?" he asks, his face is now in a royal flush.

“Si. Now who's the one blushing?" He asked teasingly.

“I can be full of surprises too." He blushes even more "s-shut up!" he shyly smiles but not letting Antonio see 

"i guess you can" Antonio playfully pinched his cheek. "Yep! Now you can go and get that key. I'm sure I'll have to try and get in the bank later."

"Fine b-but don’t pinch my cheek!” Arthur says walking to his night stand and opening it

"Rather have me pinch something else?" Antonio continued to tease the other. Reaching out, he pinched the other on the rear. "You should be more specific, Arturo." 

Arthur yelps and turns around "d-don’t touch me there!" he now resembles a tomato "h-here" he says handing him the key.

“You look like a tomate!" Antonio cooed out. Taking the key, he spun it around in his hand. "Gracias! Maybe I'll see you around." The Spaniard headed towards the door so he could leave and go and give it to his boss.

Arthur smiles and thinks for a moment and grabs his hand "c-c-could you wait a moment?" 

"Sure." Antonio didn't see any reason why he couldn't wait a minute." He put the key in his pocket as his green eyes met the others.

Arthur stares back at him "could i have your number?" he says smiling

“Si." Antonio searched in his pocket until he found a pen and an old receipt from a gas station. He easily wrote his number on it. "Here you go." 

Arthur smiles and takes the receipt "thank you" he says then he hugs him again “I’ll see y-you around" 

"I plan on it. Francis will be interested of hear about this." Antonio let out a laugh as he turned and headed out of the room. He was going out drinking later with the Frenchman so he could tell him then.

He Growls "i hate Francis" he states "hey before you go i know I’m holding you up but could ..." he blushes again "could you kiss me again?" he asks 

"Francis is mi amigo and I tell him everything." Antonio stated with a grin. At the question, he nodded his head. "Si." Going over to him, he grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into another kiss. 

Arthur kisses back, smiling he backs away "t-thank you" he says.

Antonio’s cheeks were a light pink color, “De nada. Adios Arturo!" Giving him a soft smile, he headed out of the room and down the stairs. 

"Bye Antonio" he shout then he started smiling then he went back to his room and sits down on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO FREAKING SORRY for this


End file.
